disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
1949
]] '']] Theatrical releases Feature films *January 19 - ''So Dear to My Heart *June 22 **''Dumbo'' (re-release) **''Saludos Amigos'' (re-release) *October 5 - The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (Washington, D.C.) *October 8 - The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (New York City, New York) Shorts *January 14 - Pueblo Pluto *January 28 - Pluto's Judgement Day (re-release) *February 11 - Donald's Happy Birthday *March 4 - Pluto's Surprise Package *March 18 - The Ugly Duckling (re-release) *April 8 - Sea Salts *April 29 - Pluto's Sweater *May 20 - The Country Cousin (re-release) *June 3 - Winter Storage *June 24 - Bubble Bee *July 15 - Ferdinand the Bull (re-release) *August 5 - Honey Harvester *August 26 - Tennis Racquet *September 2 - All in a Nutshell *September 23 - Goofy Gymnastics *October 14 - The Greener Yard *October 28 - Lonesome Ghosts (re-release) *November 4 - Sheep Dog *November 25 - Slide, Donald, Slide *December 16 - Toy Tinkers *December 30 - Farmyard Symphony (re-release) Events *March - The Soviet Union announces a purge of all Disney films, accusing the company of attempting to infiltrate Russia with propaganda. Character debuts *October 5 - J. Thaddeus Toad, Angus MacBadger, Cyril Proudbottom, Water Rat, Mole, Mr. Winkie, Weasels, Ichabod Crane, Ichabod's horse, Katrina Van Tassel, Baltus Van Tassel, Brom Bones, The Headless Horseman, Gunpowder, Tilda People Births *January 14 - Lawrence Kasdan (screenwriter, producer, and director) *February 2 - Brent Spiner (actor, voice actor, comedian, musician, and singer) *February 9 - Judith Light (actress and producer) *February 18 - Pat Fraley (voice actor) *February 27 - Debra Monk (actress, singer, and writer) *March 3 - Sandy Martin (actress) *March 16 **Victor Garber (actor and singer) **Erik Estrada (actor and voice actor) *March 21 - Eddie Money (singer-songwriter) *March 26 - Vicki Lawrence (actress, voice actress, comedian, and singer) *April 15 - Craig Zadan (producer, director, and writer) *April 21 - Patti LuPone (actress and singer) *May 9 - Billy Joel (singer, songwriter, pianist, and composer) *May 20 - Dave Thomas (actor, voice actor, comedian, and television writer) *May 24 - Jim Broadbent (actor and voice actor) *May 26 - Philip Michael Thomas (actor) *June 10 - Kevin Corcoran (director, producer, and actor) *June 15 - Jim Varney (actor, voice actor, comedian, and writer) *June 20 - Lionel Richie (singer-songwriter, musician, instrumentalist, record producer, and actor) *June 22 - Meryl Streep (actress) *June 29 **Roger Allers (director, animator, producer, playwright, and storyboard artist) **Greg Burson (voice actor) *July 7 - Shelley Duvall (actress, producer, writer, singer, and comedian) *July 22 - Alan Menken (composer) *July 24 - Michael Richards (actor, voice actor, writer, television producer, and comedian) *August 16 - Barbara Goodson (actress and voice actress) *August 21 - Loretta Devine (actress, voice actress, and singer) *August 23 - Shelley Long (actress) *August 31 - Richard Gere (actor and activist) *September 16 - Ed Begley, Jr. (actor and environmentalist) *September 19 - Ernie Sabella (actor, voice actor, and comedian) *October 8 - Sigourney Weaver (actress and voice actress) *October 21 - LaTanya Richardson (actress and producer) *November 14 - Phil Baron (voice actor, puppeteer, musician, songwriter, and cantor) *November 17 - Jon Avnet (director, producer, and screenwriter) *November 28 - Paul Shaffer (bandleader, musician, singer, composer, actor, voice actor, author, comedian, and multi-instrumentalist) *November 29 - Garry Shandling (comedian, actor, voice actor, writer, producer, director, and screenwriter) *December 3 - Mickey Thomas (musician, singer, and songwriter) *December 4 - Jeff Bridges (actor, singer, comedian, producer, and composer) *December 7 - Jymn Magon (writer, songwriter, producer, and voice actor) *December 8 - Nancy Meyers (screenwriter, director, and producer) *December 12 - Bill Nighy (actor, voice actor, and comedian) *December 15 - Don Johnson (actor, director, producer, singer, and songwriter) *December 21 - Michael Horse (film and television actor, jeweler, and painter) pt-br:1949 Category:Years in Disney history